


The New Blaine

by FreshBrains



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s04e01 The New Rachel, M/M, POV Blaine, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Puckerman,” he says, rolling his shoulders. “If you’re going to hang around, you will do what I tell you. And that means you’ll dance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Blaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _glee, noah puckerman/ blaine Anderson , you will do what I tell you_.
> 
> Episode tag relevant, but I can't remember but Puck was up to around that time, so also AU.

Blaine knows he doesn’t need to work on choreography anymore with Brittany in the club still, especially after hours during the first week of school. Brittany is still the best and Blaine doesn’t want to step on her toes. But if he’s going to be the new Rachel, he’s going to step his game up—and to be honest, the endless routine of five-six- _se_ ven-eight helps take his mind off Kurt being hundreds of miles away.

“So do you, like, _live_ here now?”

Blaine halts, count off in his head. He rubs a hand through his sweaty hair and turns to see the last person he’d expect—Noah Puckerman, in the flesh, sans Mohawk.

“I thought you finally graduated,” Blaine says, plucking at the front of his sweaty tee shirt to cool off.

“I did,” Puck says, walking into the practice room like he owns it. “Thought I’d come back to see how my bro is getting along. See if you losers are treating him well.”

“Better than you treated _us_ ,” Blaine says blandly, even though Puck had been pretty decent, if not helplessly immature. He was actually a pretty good friend when you got past the frat-boy veneer. “He’s talented. He’ll do well.”

Puck nods, still glancing around the room. “Nope,” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Don’t miss it yet.”

“Well, if you’re going to stay, you’ll help me with this routine,” Blaine says, and snaps his fingers, beckoning Puck over to the middle of the practice room.

Puck raises an eyebrow. He remains standing next to the chairs, a half-smile crawling to his smug face. “Someone grew some balls since last year. Good for you.” He leans against the wall like he’s daring Blaine to come get him.

Blaine just rolls his eyes, hands planted on his hips. Sure, he might be the new Rachel, so to speak, but Rachel could be bossy and stubborn and uncaring on a bad day. He knew she and Puck had a fling a few years before and that Puck liked girls who could put up a fight and put him in his place. A little thrill went down his spine when he realized the look on Puck’s face said that he might like his _boys_ the same way.

“Puckerman,” he says, rolling his shoulders. “If you’re going to hang around, you will do what I tell you. And that means you’ll dance.”

Puck inhales sharply, a laugh halting in his throat. He still looks good as the unaffected jock, the bad boy looking for a good time, but Blaine can see the color rise in his cheeks. He shrugs out of his jacket and drops it onto a chair, muscles rippling under his tee shirt. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Blaine bites back a smile and knows this is going to be a good year.


End file.
